24 Hours in Heaven
by RaniPWardani
Summary: Sedikit cerita tentang Robin, Law, dan Zoro yang terjebak di dalam "Surga" selama 24 jam. Btw, I don't own the cover image :)
1. Thousand Sunny

Hello minnaaaa… maaf kalau ceritanya nggak bagus ya, maklum ini fanfiction pertama saya. Iseng-iseng mau bikin fanfic ini gara-gara cari fanfic tentang LawBin masih dikit banget hehe, okay enjoy it minna :) Ini fanfic sudah lama bikin cuma baru sempat diupload sekarang hihi :3

 **I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Thousand Sunny**

"Hoaaaaam, sudah pagi rupanya", seorang pria baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, pagi ini tampak seperti biasa baginya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menggosok giginya, kemudian mengambil pakaian bewarna biru tua dengan logo bajak lautnya berwarna kuning yang diletakan tidak beraturan dibawah lantai kamar, tidak lupa dia menggunakan topi putih bertotol coklat kebanggaannya dan siap untuk menjalani keanehan-keanehan yang akan terjadi di Thousand Sunny kapal milik Monkey D. Luffy, aliansi bajak lautnya.

"Taraaaooo, kau sudah bangun rupanya", teriak Luffy menyapa Law saat Law baru saja melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ya, pria ini adalah Trafalgar Law, kapten dari Heart Pirates yang saat ini sedang berada di kapal Mugiwara karena keputusan untuk beraliansinya saat di Punk Hazard beberapa hari lalu.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya yang dia lalui di kapal Mugiwara, dia berjalan menuju pinggir dek kapal kemudian duduk bersandar di pinggir dek kapal, seperti yang biasa Zoro lakukan, hanya saja Law tidak tertidur, dia melihat sekeliling kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Hmmm, kenapa mereka tidak pernah bosan melakukan tindakan-tindakan konyol seperti ini setiap harinya", ucapnya dengan tatapan heran sambil melihat Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper yang sedang menaruh sumpit dihidung mereka sambil menari-nari dengan iringan musik dari Brook dihadapan rekan mereka lainnya. Tapi ada dua orang yang tidak ada disana, Zoro dan Robin. Zoro seperti biasanya, bila tidak sedang tidur di pinggir dek berarti dia sedang berada di ruang pengawasan dan melatih ototnya. Tapi Robin, dimana dia?.

" _Dimana wanita itu, biasanya dia duduk di kursi itu sambil membaca buku dan menikmati tehnya",_ Law memandang kursi yang biasa diduduki oleh sang arkeolog, Nico robin. Law melihat-lihat lagi dari ujung ke ujung Thousand Sunny tapi tetap tidak terlihat sosok wanita cantik itu. "Ah, sudalah apa yang aku lakukan", kemudian dia berdiri dari duduk santainya itu dan berjalan menuju dapur. _"Melihat tingkah konyol mereka aku menjadi lapar",_ batin Law sambil melepas topi dan mengusap-usap rambutnya yang hitam tidak beraturan itu.

"Aaahh kenapa hanya ada roti isi disini!", teriak Law saat dia melihat apa yang ada di meja makan. "Kenapa tidak kau lihat di dalam kulkas Tuan? Sepertinya ada makanan lain disana", Law mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya, dia secara otomatis menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata disana ada seorang wanita yang sedang duduk di sofa dekat pintu dan tersenyum manis padanya. Ya, Nico Robin sedang duduk dan menikmati teh di sana. _"Kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau ada dia disana",_ batin Law dengan wajah sedikit memerah karena mungkin dia malu telah berteriak seperti tadi.

Law kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan membawa segelas ice cream bersamanya.

"Pagi-pagi begini makan ice cream? Apa enak Law-san?" Tanya Robin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yang ada hanya ini, aku sudah lapar jadi mau bagaimana lagi, kau diam saja!", Law menjawab dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Fufufu, baiklah aku akan diam kalau begitu"

"Ya begitu lebih baik"

" _Fufufu dia lucu",_ batin Robin sambil tersenyum memandang Law yang wajahnya masih memerah.

"HYAAAAAAAAA!", suara teriakan terdengar dari dek kapal, Law dan Robin pun langsung beranjak dari duduk mereka dan keluar untuk memastikan apa yang sedang terjadi di luar. "A-APA YANG TERJADI?!", Law berteriak dengan wajah memucat. "Kapalnya? Ke…kenapa kapalnya terbelah? Dan dimana bagian kapal lainnya?!", Robin bertumpu diatas lututnya dengan suara bergetar dan tiba-tiba dia pingsan.

* * *

Review yaaa, thank you :)


	2. What Has Happened Here?

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : What Has Happened Here?**

[satu jam kemudian]

Robin mulai sadar dari pingsannya, dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan, pandangannya masih sedikit samar-samar dia melihat seorang pria berbaju biru berdiri membelakanginya dan dihadapan pria tersebut ada seorang wanita berambut pirang yang terlihat sedang berdebat dengan pria tersebut tapi dia tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka berdua debatkan, mungkin karena dia belum sepenuhnya tersadar, tidak lama wanita tersebut terbang dan menghilang.

"Nico-ya! Kau sudah sadar?"

"Iya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Sunny bisa terbelah menjadi dua? Dimana bagian kapal lainnya? Dimana teman-temanku? Dan tadi aku melihat kau sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita, siapa dia?"

"Oke aku akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu yang jawabannya juga akan membuat pertanyaanmu yang lain terjawab"

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan"

"Beberapa menit setelah kau pingsan wanita itu datang….."

* * *

[beberapa menit saat Robin pingsan]

"Nico-ya..! Nico-ya..! apa yang terjadi? Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Law berusaha membangunkan Robin yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah melihat Sunny terbelah menjadi dua dan bagian lain kapal beserta teman-temannya hilang entah kemana.

"Ngihihi dia baik-baik saja, dia hanya pingsan"

"Siapa kau?!", Law bersiap-siap menyerang menggunakan _Room_ miliknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Ingin memotongku? Memang kau membawa pedang? Ngihihi"

"Ha?" Law sadar bahwa pedangnya ada di sisi kapal lainnya. "Lalu siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa ini semua ulahmu?"

"Ngihihi iya benar sekali ini semua ulahku! Aku yang memisahkan bagian kapalmu lainnya, aku yang memisahkan kalian dari rekan kalian yang lain! Tapi tenang saja, rekanmu lainnya baik-baik saja di sana"

"Tapi kenapa? Apa motifmu sebenarnya? Dan 'disana'? dimana yang kau maksud?"

"Motifku? Ngihihi, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Dan teman-temanmu tentu saja mereka masih di tempat yang sama dan masih melakukan aktifitas yang sama, mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa bagian kapal yang lain dan sebagian rekannya sedang berada diduniaku, Heaven! Ngihihi"

"Bagaimana bisa!? Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kapalnya terbelah!? Heaven? Apa yang kau maksud surga? Bagaimana bisa kita berada di surga jika kita masih hidup? Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Ngihihi kau banyak bertanya juga ya! Aku adalah tipe paramecia pemakan _Dream Dream no Mi_ , buahku membuatku bisa memberikan ilusi kepada seseorang ngihihi. Ya Heaven kurang lebih seperti surga, tapi bukan surga sebenarnya, ah nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya kenapa aku sebut duniaku ini sebagai Heaven! Coba lihat sekelilingmu, tidak ada yang berbeda dengan dunia yang sebenarnya bukan? Ngihihi"

Law melihat sekeliling, di kanan dan kiri masih laut sama seperti sebelum Sunny terbelah. Disebelah kiri kapal juga masih terlihat pulau yang nampaknya cukup dekat.

"Oke cukup sampai disini ya kita berdebatnya, aku masih ada urusan lain ngihihi"

"Hey kau jangan pergi dulu!", Law menggunakan Roomnya, tapi apa yang terjadi? Roomnya tidak bisa digunakan. "Kekuatanku? Apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku disini!?"

"Ngihihi sudahlah menyerah saja! Tidak ada satupun kekuatan buah setan yang berfungsi disini" wanita itu pun tiba-tiba terbang dan perlahan-lahan pergi dari hadapan Law.

"Ha? K-kau bisa terbang? Heeeey! Berhenti! Berapa lama ini akan berlangsung?! Kau jangan bercanda seperti ini! Ini tidak lucu! Bagaimana cara kami keluar dari sini!?"

"Ini duniaku, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau, terbang bukan hal yang sulit buatku ngihihi, 24 jam, tunggulah 24 jam", wanita itu pun terbang semakin menjauh dari Law.

"24 JAM!?"

"Yaaaa, dan omong-omong nanti kau pasti akan berterima kasih padaku ngihihi, byeeee" dan wanita itu menghilang dari hadapan Law.

" _Berterima kasih? Apa maksudnya?"_

* * *

"Dan begitulah kurang lebih ceritanya, aku masih bingung apa motif dia sebenarnya, 'aku ingin membantu kalian' yang benar saja", Law berdiri dan berjalan ke pinggir dek dan melihat-lihat ke sekitar.

"Hmmm ini membuatku bingung, dan kenapa kita harus berterima kasih padanya setelah dia memotong Sunny menjadi dua?", Robin pun mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Law berdiri.

"Law-san, disini hanya ada kita berdua atau mungkin ada yang lain?"

"Aku rasa disini hanya ada kita berdua, karena tadi Mugiwara-ya dan teman-temanmu sedang….."

"Hah? Berdua?! Kalian melupakan aku?", kata-kata Law terputus oleh suara seorang pria berambut hijau yang terdengar di belakang mereka.

"Zoro!? Kau disini juga?", Robin kaget melihat salah satu rekannya masih ada disini, ya dia Roronoa Zoro mantan pemburu bajak laut yang merupakan rekan pertama dari Luffy, dia juga masih membawa tiga pedangnya bersamanya.

"Ya, aku dari tadi disini, bahkan aku mendengar pembicaraan Law dengan si wanita berambut pirang itu", Zoro melangkah disisi lain kapal tempat Robin dan Law berdiri untuk duduk bersandar di pinggir dek kapal dan meletakan tiga pedangnya di sisi kanannya.

"Hmmm…." Law membalikan badannya ke arah Zoro sambil menyandarkan tangannya di pinggir dek kapal. "Bukannya kau tadi berada di ruang pengawasan? Ruang pengawasan kan ada di sisi depan kapal? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?", Law menatap Zoro dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya aku memang tadinya disana untuk berlatih, tapi setelah itu aku pergi ke belakang untuk mandi dan pada saat aku mandi aku mendengar suara teriakan lalu kulihat dari lubang jendela ternyata kapal sudah terbelah menjadi dua, kemudian aku melihatmu bersama wanita berambut pirang itu" Zoro menjawab dengan mata tertutup dan tangan bersilang menumpu kepalanya dari belakang.

"Hoaaaamm.. omong-omong membosankan juga kalau begini terus", Zoro berdiri dari duduk santainya dan melihat kebawah. "Dibawah ada perahu, aku mau ke pulau diseberang, kalian mau ikut atau tetap disini?", Zoro loncat ke atas perahu.

"Tunggu Zoro, aku ikut denganmu, disini sepertinya akan membosankan", Robin berjalan menuju perahu.

"Baiklah kalau sendiri disini kebosanan akan membunuhku pelan-pelan, aku ikut dengan kalian", Law pun berjalan menuju ke arah perahu.

Dan mereka bertiga menaiki perahu untuk menyebrang ke pulau sebelah, sebenarnya Zoro sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiran Law disana, ya wajar saja karena Roronoa Zoro memang telah lama memendam perasaannya untuk si cantik Nico Robin jadi dia merasa cemburu jika di sekitar Nico Robin ada pria lain, tapi mungkin Zoro bisa merasa sedikit tenang karena dia lihat sepertinya Robin tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Law, tapi bagaimana dengan Law? Zoro rasa Law adalah orang yang tidak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta, jadi mana mungkin dia menyukai Robin.

 _"Ya sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu aku khawatirkan"._

* * *

Review yaaaa :) thank youuu


	3. This Feeling…

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : This Feeling… .**

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan tidak terasa perahu mereka sudah menepi di pulau tersebut. _"Pulau ini sepertinya tidak berpenghuni",_ Zoro melihat sekeliling pulau memang belum terlihat adanya kehidupan disini, yang dia lihat hanyalah rumput yang menjulang tinggi yang menutupi pulau tersebut. "Zoro, aku rasa mungkin sebaiknya kau harus memotong rumput tersebut", Robin memberikan saran kepada Zoro sambil berjalan turun dari perahu beserta Law.

"Baiklah", Zoro menebaskan satu pedangnya, dia tidak perlu jurus khusus untuk memotong rumput tersebut, dan….

"Waaaah indah sekaliiii", Robin tersenyum penuh kagum setelah melihat apa yang ada dibalik rumput yang menjulang tinggi tadi, dibalik rumput tadi terdapat pemandangan yang luar biasa, padang rumput yang luas dengan sebuah taman bermain yang dari jauh terlihat kincir putar yang sedang berputar, banyak bunga warna-warni, banyak hewan-hewan lucu seperti Chopper, air terjun yang menjulang tinggi disisi pulau lainnya yang terjatuh dan membiaskan pelangi karena terkena cahaya matahari yang sangat cerah dan hangat. "Sepertinya aku akan betah berada disini fufufu", Robin tersenyum manis kearah Zoro yang tanpa sadar senyumannya itu membuat hati sang pendekar pedang bedegup lebih kencang dan pipinya pun mulai berubah warna menjadi merah merona. _"Sial, hentikan senyumanmu itu Robin"._

"Coba lihat sekitar kalian, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal" Law menunjuk sekitar. "Apa hanya kita bertiga satu-satunya manusia disini?"

Zoro dan Robin melihat disekitar. "Kau benar, sepertinya memang hanya ada kita"

"Sudahlah tidak masalah, ayo kita berjalan-jalan, jangan sia-siakan waktu 24 jam kita disini, sepertinya disisi sana banyak hal yang menarik" Robin menarik tangan Zoro dan Law menuju tempat yang terlihat seperti pasar malam tapi disiang hari.

"Dimana para penjualnya?" "Sepertinya ini gratis, Nico-ya" "Wah bagus kalau begitu fufufu", kali ini Robin melontarkan senyum manisnya ke arah Law. _"Ha? Ada apa ini? Kenapa dengan wanita ini?",_ Law menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah karena senyuman nona arkeolog tersebut. _"Aneh, ada yang tidak beres",_ Law masih menunduk sambil memegang dadanya yang sepertinya ada susuatu didalam situ yang mulai berdegup kencang.

"Law, disana ada boneka beruang putih yang mirip seperti temanmu fufu", Robin menarik tangan Law kearah boneka yang mirip Bepo itu, _"Apa-apan mereka itu"_ Zoro mulai mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Robin menggenggam tangan Law. _"Tenang Robin tidak mungkin menyukai orang seperti Law, dan Law tidak mungkin menyukai wanita seperti Robin",_ Zoro mulai menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berjalan menuju mereka berdua.

"Robin, kau seperti anak kecil! Haha"

"Fufu tidak apa kan sekali-sekali aku menjadi seperti anak kecil, karena memang nyatanya masa kecilku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan. Keluargaku, teman-temanku, pahlawanku, impianku, semuanya telah dihancurkan oleh pemerintah dunia sejak aku kecil fufufu" Robin tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Robin maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu", Zoro menundukan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Zoro", Robin mengelus rambut Zoro dan muka Zoro mulai memerah.

"Hei! jangan mengelus-elus rambutku bodoh!", Zoro berteriak dengan wajah sangat merah sedangkan Robin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Jadi masa kecilmu tidak jauh beda dengan masa kecilku ya Nico-ya", Law membuat suasana kembali menjadi hening.

"Masa kecilmu? Apa yang terjadi pada saat kau kecil?", Robin memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah Law.

"Sama sepertimu, pemerintah dunia menghancurkan segalanya", Law mulai mengepalkan tangannya. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa cerita banyak, aku tidak ingin membuka kenangan pahit yang sudah aku tutup rapat-rapat", Law menunduk dan terlihat seperti sendang menahan air matanya.

Robin berjalan mendekat ke arah Law dan tanpa Law sadari Robin telah memeluknya ."Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu", suara Robin terdengar sedikit bergetar dan ternyata Robin menangis. "Ka-kamu? Ke-kenapa kamu menangis?" "Aku bisa merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan, bila kamu tidak ingin menangis, setidaknya biarkan aku yang menangis untukmu", Robin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sambil memandang Law. _"Perasaan ini, kali ini semakin sakit, apa yang terjadi denganku sebenarnya? Apa aku sedang sakit?",_ Law kembali memegang dadanya yang dimana jantungnya semakin berdegup lebih kencang.

" _Positive thinking Zoro, positive thinking, Robin seperti itu karena mereka memiliki kisah yang hampir sama, jadi tenanglah Zoro, jangan terbawa emosi",_ Zoro sedari tadi hanya bisa menenangkan dirinya yang sedang terbakar api cemburu.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan jadi melankolis seperti itu, seperti kata Robin mumpung kita disini, ayo kita bersenang-senang selama 24 jam ini"

"Iya, Zoro benar Robin, ayo kita bersenang senang, sepertinya banyak hal menarik disini yang tidak bisa kita temui di dunia nyata"

"Baiklah, aku akan lanjut berbelanja, kalian ikut?"

"Tidak, aku disini saja dulu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Law, kau duluan saja, Robin" Law sontak menoleh ke arah Zoro. _"Apa yang ingin dia bicarakan denganku?"._

"Siap, kita bertemu di taman bermain ya kalau kalian sudah selesai fufufu" Robin tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua dan melangkah menjauh dari mereka.

"Jadi kau juga menyukai Robin?"

 _Deeeeg,_ Law sontak terkejut mendengarkan pertanyaan Zoro. _"Juga? Berarti dia?..."_

"Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa ini?"

"Dia cantik bukan? Tidak cuma cantik dia juga pintar, baik, jujur, dan tulus, ditambah dia memiliki senyum yang sangat manis, yang aku yakin tidak ada pria yang bisa tahan dengan senyumannya"

"Iya kau mungkin benar dalam mendeskripsikannya, dia memang wanita yang nyaris sempurna, tapi aku tidak menyukainya"

"Oh begitu, syukurlah kalau begitu", Zoro perlahan melangkah menjauh dari Law.

"Jadi kau menyukai Nico-ya?"

Zoro langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya ke arah Law.

"Ya aku menyukainya, tunggu tidak! Maksudku aku mencintainya" dan Zoro mulai melangkah menjauh lagi dari Law.

" _Jadi dia mencintai Nico-ya? Hmmm"._

* * *

 **Review :) thank you so much :3**


	4. The Thing Called Love

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : The Thing Called Love**

"Wah ini cukup berat", Robin baru saja selesai dari kegiatan belanjanya dan membawa tiga kantong belanja bersamanya, dia berjalan menuju taman bermain sesuai dengan tempat yang dia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan sang pendekar pedang dan sang dokter.

"Maaf ya sudah menunggu lama"

"Tidak kok Robin, aku dan Law juga baru sampai"

"Ini aku bawakan baju untuk kalian", Robin memberikan masing-masing satu kantong belanja pada Zoro dan Law.

"Terima kasih Nico-ya, kebetulan sekali aku belum mandi sejak tadi pagi, kamar mandi di sebelah mana ya?"

"Disana Law", Robin menunjukan arah kamar mandi.

"Oke, aku kesana dulu", Law berlari menjauh dari Robin dan Zoro.

"Omong-omong terima kasih untuk bajunya ya Robin", Zoro tersenyum sambil melihat isi kantong belanjanya.

"Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu Zoro, kau terlihat manis fufufu"

"Berhenti menggodaku", wajah Zoro mulai memerah mendengar ucapan Robin.

"Aku tidak menggodamu, aku bicara apa adanya"

"Hmmm Robin?..."

"Iya Zoro?"

Zoro meletakan kantong belanjanya. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan"

"Kau menyukaiku atau tidak?"

"Menyukaimu? Tentu saja, kau kan…."

Kata-kata Robin sontak terhenti ketika tiba-tiba wajah Zoro semakin mendekat dan sekejap saja bibir mereka bersentuhan. _"Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia…?",_ tanpa sadar Robin menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Zoro, ya mereka berciuman. Zoro menghentikan ciuman itu lalu memeluk Robin dan membisikan sesuatu dengan lembut di telinga Robin. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Nico Robin"

" _Dia mencintaiku? Bagaimana bisa?"_

"Sudah lama, aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama", Zoro melepaskan pelukannya. "hanya saja aku tak punya nyali untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kepadamu"

"Se-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kali kau bergabung menjadi anggota ke tujuh kami, Robin"

"Bukankah dulu kau justru adalah orang yang paling membenciku?"

"Lebih tepatnya aku berpura-pura membencimu untuk melawan perasaan yang aku miliki untukmu, mungkin orang-orang diluar sana berpikir bahwa seorang Roronoa Zoro membenci Nico Robin, tapi kenyataannya adalah Roronoa Zoro adalah orang yang paling mencintai Nico Robin melebihi apapun, kamulah yang berhasil membuat seseorang yang tidak mempunyai hati sepertiku menjadi orang yang berperasaan dan perasaan itu untukmu, selama ini aku sering menyelamatkanmu juga bukan hanya karena semata-mata kamu adalah temanku, tapi karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan berusaha selalu ada untukmu kapanpun kamu membutuhkanku" Zoro menggenggam tangan Robin.

"Robin, maukah kamu me…."

"NICO-YA!"

Sontak Robin melepaskan genggaman tangan Zoro saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "A-ada apa Law?"

"Terima kasih untuk bajunya, sama persis seperti seleraku" Law menunjukan baju kuning dengan lengan berwarna hitam yang sedang dia kenakan.

" _Bodoooh! Kenapa si dokter bodoh ini datang disaat seperti ini"_

"Syukurlah, aku senang jika kamu menyukainya fufufu"

* * *

[beberapa menit yang lalu]

 _"Aku tidak percaya Nico-ya juga membawakan baju untukku_ ", Law berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi sembari melihat kantong belanja yang berisi baju dengan senyum yang selalu merekah dibibirnya. Mungkin Law tidak menyangka bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Apa Law sedang sakit? Mungkin, tapi penyakit apa yang menyerangnya masih menjadi tanda tanya besar untuk Law.

"Oh tidak, aku lupa menitipkan topiku!", Law yang begitu sayang terhadap topinya itupun kembali untuk menitipkan topi itu kepada sang arkeolog dan sang pendekar pedang, namun sesuatu yang tidak terduga terjadi. _"A-apa?! Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?!"_ ya, Law melihat Zoro dan Robin sedang berciuman tepat di depan matanya. _"Kenapa!? Ke-kenapa dada ini terasa begitu sakit, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?",_ kaki Law tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan tak sanggup menompang tubuhnya lagi, sekarang dia bertumpu di atas lututnya. _"Jadi Zoro-ya telah mengungkapkan perasaannya? Ini aneh, aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya! Dadaku sakit, jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, kakiku menjadi lemas, tubuhku seperti kehilangan tenaga. Apa mungkin ini sesuatu yang disebut cinta?"_ ya benar, Law benar-benar sedang sakit, dia terjangkit virus yang sangat berbahaya, virus dimana dokter terbaik didunia pun tidak akan sanggup menyembuhkannya, virus itu di sebut cinta.

Law bergegas bersembunyi di semak-semak kemudian berganti pakaian di balik semak-semak dan kembali ke posisi dimana dia dapat kembali melihat Zoro dan Robin sedang berduaan. _"Jadi aku benar-benar mencintainya? Rasa sakit ini kenapa disebut dengan cinta? Bukannya cinta seharusnya menyenangkan",_ Law hanya bisa melihat Robin dari kejauhan dan tanpa sadar matanya berkaca-kaca dan kantong matanya mulai dipenuhi dengan air mata, Law terus berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak terjatuh dipipinya, dia mengusap air matanya dan menarik nafas panjang lalu berdiri menghampiri dua insan yang telah memporak-porandakan hatinya itu.

"NICO-YA!"

Sontak Robin melepaskan genggaman tangan Zoro saat dia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya "A-ada apa Law?"

"Terima kasih untuk bajunya, sama persis seperti seleraku" Law menunjukan baju kuning dengan lengan berwarna hitam yang sedang dia kenakan.

"Syukurlah, aku senang jika kamu menyukainya fufufu"

" _Kamu cantik, aku juga ingin kamu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu Nico Robin"_

* * *

 **Review yaaaaa :) thank youuu sooooo muuuuch :3**


	5. A Sky Full of Stars

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : A Sky Full of Stars**

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam telah mereka bertiga lalui, tidak terasa selama 12 jam sudah mereka berada di dunia yang disebut Heaven oleh si wanita misterius berambut pirang itu, tapi Law tetap belum bisa menemukan makna kata Heaven dari tempat ini. _"Ini lebih persis seperti neraka berkostum surga."_ Jelas saja, hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dia merasakan apa yang namanya cinta tapi cinta yang dia rasakan berbeda dari apa yang orang-orang deskripsikan selama ini. _"Mereka bodoh kalau mengatakan bahwa cinta itu indah, kalau yang aku rasakan ini memang cinta maka cinta itu sakit, lebih sakit dari pada luka apapun yang pernah aku alami. Apa mungkin hanya lukanya tidak terlihat? Mungkinkah ada obat yang bisa menyembuhkan luka yang bahkan tidak ada wujudnya? Lalu bagaimana caraku menghilangkan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat ini?."_ Tentu saja dia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, pasalnya beberapa jam yang lalu dia baru saja menyaksikan sendiri orang yang dia cintai Nico Robin bercumbu dengan pria yang juga mencintainya. _"Apa mungkin Nico-ya juga mencintai Zoro-ya? Dia membalas ciuman dari Zoro-ya, dia sungguh beruntung,"_ Law memandang langit yang sudah semakin gelap bertabur bintang dan terlihat bulan berbentuk sabit yang bercahaya cukup terang untuk menyinari malam yang sunyi ini, ya Law berusaha menahan air mata yang dia rasa akan segera jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Kita kembali ke kapal?" Zoro bertanya ke Robin sambil melihat ke atas. "Sepertinya akan hujan"

"Hmmm sepertinya kamu benar, langitnya sudah semakin gelap," Robin menatap ke awan yang memang terlihat semakin menutupi cahaya bulan sabit yang indah.

"Law…"

Lamunan Law pun terpecah. "Iya Nico-ya? Ada apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit", Robin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dahi Law.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa! Lepaskan tanganmu! Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Hei bodoh! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa kau membentak Robin? Dia hanya peduli padamu!"

"Sudahlah Zoro, tidak apa-apa fufufu", Robin tersenyum ke arah Zoro lalu kembali melirik ke arah Law.

" _Apa yang terjadi padanya? Ada yang berbeda dari dia"_

"Sudah, ayo Zoro-ya, Nico-ya, kita kembali ke kapal!"

" _Tanganmu hangat, jangan lepaskan tanganmu, aku ingin kau menyentuhku lebih lama lagi Nico-ya"_

* * *

"Ternyata disini juga bisa hujan ya," Zoro memandang keluar jendela dari dalam dapur Thousand Sunny, mereka telah kembali ke kapal beberapa saat yang lalu dan menikmati malam mereka masing-masing, Zoro dengan roti isi dan sakenya sedang menikmati pemandangan hujan yang terlihat membasahi padang rumput beserta bunga berwarna-warni melalui jendela berbentuk lingkaran itu, sedangkan Robin hanya membawa secangkir teh bersamanya dan duduk di depan meja makan sembari mendengarkan alunan bunyi hujan serta aroma hujan yang sungguh menenangkan hati, lalu Trafalgar Law apa yang dia lakukan? Dia berdiri bersandar di tembok bagian luar dapur Thousand Sunny dengan hujan rintik-rintik yang terus jatuh membasahi tubuhnya. _"Mungkin begini lebih baik, tidak akan ada yang bisa membedakan antara air hujan dan air mataku,"_ Law melepaskan topinya dan meletakannya di bawah. Ya, dia menangis.

"Apa yang dokter bodoh itu lakukan di luar sana?"

"Biar aku lihat," Robin mengambil payung yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Tunggu Robin, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, masalah pertanyaanku di taman bermain tadi siang"

"Hmmm…pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Hmmmm…maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku? Menemani setiap hariku? Menjadi pelengkap hidupku?"

Robin sontak terkaget dan menjatuhkan payung yang dia genggam. _"Apa dia serius?."_

* * *

"Law, kenapa kau diluar? Sekarang kan sedang hujan, ayo masuk kedalam"

"Nico-ya?", Law melihat Robin memegang payung yang telah terbuka dan telah menghentikan tetesan hujan yang sedari tadi terjatuh membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita masuk Law"

"Tidak aku disini saja, aku merasa nyaman berada di luar, kau masuklah saja"

"Kalau begitu aku akan berada disini bersamamu untuk merasakan sesuatu yang membuatmu nyaman fufufu"

"Terserah kau saja lah"

Beberapa menit diluar dibawah lindungan payung yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh Nico Robin tidak membuat keheningan di antara mereka berdua terpecahkan, hingga akhirnya sebuah kata-kata terlontarkan dari mulut sang Shichibukai, Trafalgar Law.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Nico-ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Zoro-ya, apa kau menyukai Zoro-ya?"

"Oh, jadi kau melihatnya"

"Kalian cocok satu sama lain, dia mungkin terlihat sedikit kasar tapi dia adalah pria yang baik, sepertinya dia sangat tulus mencintaimu"

Law tersenyum ke arah Robin, senyum yang tidak biasa, senyum yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Law berusaha menutupi sakit yang luar biasa yang sedang dia rasakan dengan senyuman yang mungkin bisa sedikit menutupi lukanya, walaupun sebenarnya tidak merubah apapun.

" _Law…"_

* * *

 **THANK YOU, buat semua yang nge-review yaa :) thank youuu so much :)**

 **Masukan kalian sangat membantu jadi tetep review yaaak :3**


	6. A Day To Remember

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : A Day To Remember**

Hari sudah semakin malam, hujanpun tidak kunjung reda dan justru menjadi semakin deras, tapi hujan tidak mengubah tekad Law untuk tetap berada diluar sambil duduk bersandar menikmati hujan yang terlihat membasahi rumput hijau di dek kapal Thousand Sunny dan Law kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melirik ke arah nona arkeolog yang sedari tadi memegangkan payung untuk mereka berdua. _"Kenapa kau begitu cantik dan baik, bersikaplah sedikit tidak peduli padaku."_

"Biar aku pegangkan payungnya," Law merebut payung yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Robin.

"Terima kasih Law fufufu, disini mulai dingin ya."

Robin menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk sedikit menghangatkan badannya, lalu tiba-tiba Law mendekat dan merangkul Robin dari belakang untuk menghangatkan tubuh wanita yang dicintainya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya kau didalam saja."

"Law….terima kasih fufufu," Robin tersenyum manis ke arah Law dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Oh manis sekali, kalian memang pasangan yang cocok ngihihi."

Law kaget sontak berdiri dan menjatuhkan payungnya sambil melihat ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang baru saja mendarat dihadapannya dan Robin, Robin pun teringat dengan kata-kata Law mengenai wanita berambut pirang itu dan dia langsung berdiri di sebelah Law. "Bukankah ini belum 24 jam Law? Lalu kenapa dia disini?," "aku juga tidak tahu."

"HEY KAU! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI LAGI? BUKANKAH INI BELUM 24 JAM? APA YANG KAU INGINKAN?"

"Ngihihi tidak bisakah kau bicara sedikit halus pada wanita."

Wanita itu terbang mendekati Law lalu memeluk Law dengan lembut dan perlahan mulai membawa Law terbang bersamanya. "Kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak!" tubuh Law tiba-tiba melemas dan tidak bisa digerakan, kemudian wanita itu membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Law. "Semuanya butuh pengorbanan kan, jadi siap-siap lah untuk berkorban."

" _Cein Fluer_...ha? Apa? Jurusku tidak bisa digunakan," Robin kaget dan wajahnya memucat melihat jurusnya yang tidak bisa digunakan, kemudian dia memandang ke arah Law dan wanita itu telah membawa Law ke tengah dek kapal, lalu tangisan Robin pun tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"ZOROOOOOO! TOLONG KAMIIII!"

Lamunan Zoro pun pecah mendengar teriakan dari orang yang dicintainya, dia bergegas keluar dari dapur dan membawa serta tiga pedangnya.

"Robin! Apa yang terjadi?"

Robin hanya diam sambil menangis dan menunjuk ke arah dek kapal dimana disana ada seorang wanita yang sedang memeluk Law yang tubuhnya terlihat sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Jadi kau wanita jalang! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lepaskan Law!"

"Melepaskannya? Kau bercanda? Ngihihi, aku suka melihatnya diam begini, dia tampak lebih manis ngihihi."

" _Santoryu Hyakuhachi Pound Ho,_ " Zoro menebaskan pedangnya kerah wanita itu, tapi wanita itu tiba-tiba mengihilang. "Dimana wanita itu?."

"Ngihihi, aku ada di atas sini bodoh!"

Ternyata wanita itu sudah terbang sangat tinggi diatas laut dan turut serta membawa Law bersamanya.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya di jatuhkan dari atas sini? Ngihihi."

"TIDAAAK! JANGAAAAAN, KALAU KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH SESEORANG BUNUHLAH SAJA AKU! JANGAN DIA!"

"Robin! Kau jangan bodoh, tidak boleh ada seorang pun yang terbunuh disini, kita semua pasti akan selamat."

Tangisan Robin pun semakin menjadi-jadi, suaranya pun mulai bergetar. "Zoro, tolonglah Law, aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu," dia menggenggam tangan Zoro dan memandang ke arah Zoro.

"Tenang Robin, aku pasti akan menyelamatkannya, aku berjanji." Zoro tersenyum.

"HYAAAAAA MAAF DIA TERLEPAS DARI PELUKANKU! NGIHIHIHI."

"LAAAAAAAAW!", Zoro dan Robin sontak berteriak dengan wajah pucat.

Law pun terjatuh ke laut dari ketinggian yang sangat tinggi, orang biasa saja kemungkinan untuk hidup saat dilempar dari ketinggian tersebut sangat kecil, apa lagi Law adalah pengguna buah setan yang air laut merupakan musuh terbesar para pengguna buah setan, ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang tidak bisa bergerak karena ulah wanita itu. Tapi semuanya belum berakhir.

"NGIHIHIHI," wanita itu tertawa sambil melemparkan bola-bola api ke arah tempat jatuhnya Law.

"HENTIKAAAAAN!"

Zoro berteriak dan melompat mencoba untuk menyerang wanita itu " _Santoryu Tatsu Maki,_ " dia membuat serangan pedang berbentuk pusaran angin tornado ke arah wanita itu, tapi apa yang terjadi? Wanita itu menghilang. "Dimana dia?."

"Kau! Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkannya nona ngihihi."

Wanita itu berada di depan Nico Robin dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Robin semakin diam membisu bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. _"Apa maksudnya?"_ Robin tidak sanggup lagi berkata-kata. Dan wanita itu mengilang.

Tidak pikir panjang Zoro langsung berenang menyelam untuk menyelamatkan Tafalgar Law. _"Semoga saja tidak terlambat,"_ kemudian dia menemukan tubuh Law yang semakin tenggelam terbawa arus laut, Zoro berenang semakin cepat dan akhirnya berhasil meraih tubuh Law yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan membawanya ke atas kapal.

"OI LAW! OI! SADARLAH LAW!" Zoro berteriak sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Law yang terbujur kaku.

"Bagaimana Zoro? Apakah Law baik-baik saja?," Robin merangkak menuju arah Zoro dan Law.

"Maafkan aku Robin, dia tidak bergerak, denyut nadinya pun semakin melemah. Seandainya aku bisa sedikit lebih cepat tadi," Zoro tertunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sekarang Robin sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya duduk tertegun mendengar perkataan Zoro, kedua tangan Robin menutupi wajahnya yang dimana dari tadi air mata tidak mau berhenti keluar dari matanya.

"Ni..Nico-ya…"

Robin pun melepaskan kedua tangan yang sedari tadi menutupi wajahnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

"LAAAAAAW! Kau sadar?"

"Iya, kau tau aku kan, aku tidak mungkin semudah itu dikalahkan."

" _Syukurlah,"_ Zoro merasa tenang dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pinggir dek kapal.

"Fufufu iya seharusnya aku mengerti itu, kau kan ku…"

Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Law memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, nafasnya pun sepertinya semakin susah untuk dihembuskan.

"LAAAAAAAWW! Kau kenapa?," Robin berteriak sambil memegang pundak Law, Zoro pun sontak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hehe a..aku baik-baik saja, hanya se..sedikit tersedak mungkin."

" _Law kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa disaat seperti ini."_

"Ni..Nico-ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, mu..mungkin ini sedikit terlambat."

"Nanti kau bisa mengatakannya kalau kondisimu sudah membaik saja, sekarang jangan paksakan dirimu untuk berbicara, istirahatlah dulu."

"Tidak bisa! A..aku harus mengatakannya sekarang."

"Hmmm baiklah kalau begitu, tapi pelan-pelan saja, jangan paksakan dirimu."

Law menggengam tangan Robin yang dia rasa begitu hangat. "Sebenarnya a..aku, se..sebenarnya….."

Perkataan Law tiba-tiba terhenti, wajah Law nampak begitu pucat, tangan Law menjadi sangat dingin, darah segar kembali mengalir dari dalam mulut Law, denyut nadi Law pun semakin melemah, melemah, dan melemah. _"Bodoh, sampai saat terakhirpun aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengerti perasaanku,"_ dia kembali menatap Robin dan tersenyum kepada Robin. _"Nico-ya, sebenarnya aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan menangis dihadapanku! Aku ingin melihat senyuman dari orang yang aku cintai untuk terakhir kalinya, bukan malah membuat orang yang aku cintai menangis. Dasar Trafalgar Law memang bodoh! Sampai saat terakhirpun aku hanya bisa melihat air matamu."_

"Law? Hei Law? Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin? Law berbicaralah, jangan hanya tersenyum seperti itu", Robin menggengam tangan Law semakin kencang.

Zoro hanya melihat dari kejauhan, dan tertunduk menahan air matanya yang akan terjatuh. _"Bodoh, kau sadarlah."_

"Law….?"

Genggaman tangan Law pun mulai terlepas, mata Law mulai tertutup secara perlahan tapi senyuman di wajahnya tetap dia pertahankan, denyut nadi Law pun mulai menghilang.

"LAAAAAAAW! Jangan bercanda Law! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Law!," Robin menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Law tapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Robin mengankat satu tangan Law dan meletakkannya di atas pipinya.

"Law, jika kau masih sadar tolong gerakan tanganmu!," tapi tangan Law tetap tidak bergerak dan semakin dingin.

"Law… aku mencintaimu Law, aku jatuh cinta padamu! Tolong sadarlah Law, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini! Disini dingin Law, aku membutuhkanmu untuk memelukku lagi! Aku masih ingin melihatmu makan es krim di pagi hari lagi, melihat ekspresi lucumu ketika kau melihat roti, aku masih ingin berbagi kisah masa laluku denganmu, aku ingin mendengarmu membentakku lagi ketika aku menyentuhmu, aku masih ingin mendengar suaramu, melihatmu berjalan keluar dari kamar pria, melihatmu duduk di pinggir dek kapal, melihatmu masih berada di Thousand Sunny bersamaku. Law kumohon buka matamu, aku sangat membutuhkanmu disini Law! Kamu dan aku harus bersama, Trafalgar Law!."

Air mata Robin pun mengalir deras bersamaan dengan derasnya air hujan, suasana menjadi sangat hening dan menjadi sangat dingin, Robin hanya bisa memegang tangan Law yang sedari tadi di letakan di atas pipinya.

"Law, lakukanlah yang menurutmu terbaik untukmu, aku merelakanmu jika memang jalannya harus begini. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Mr. Trafalgar Law fufufu", Robin mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum ke arah Law.

" _Syukurlah, terima kasih Nico Robin, ini membuat semuanya lebih mudah. Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu Ms. Nico Robin,"_ dan denyut nadi Law pun berhenti berdenyut, detak jantungnya pun berhenti berdetak, tapi disaat terakhirnya Law masih tetap tersenyum.

"Law...aku mencintaimu, terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan sesuatu yang di sebut cinta."

Malam ini pun berakhir dengan derasnya air mata yang diiringi dengan derasnya air hujan.

" _Maaf Robin aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku,"_ air mata Zoro pun pecah.

* * *

[kejadian di dapur beberapa saat yang lalu]

"Apa yang si dokter bodoh itu lakukan di luar sana?"

"Biar aku lihat," Robin mengambil payung yang berada di dekat pintu.

"Tunggu Robin, aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu, masalah pertanyaanku di taman bermain tadi siang"

"Hmmm…pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Hmmmm…maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku? Menemani setiap hariku? Menjadi pelengkap hidupku?"

Robin sontak terkaget dan menjatuhkan payung yang dia genggam. _"Apa dia serius?"_

"Kamu bercanda Zoro?"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar serius, bagaimana bisa kamu berpikir kalau aku hanya bercanda? Apa kau kira ciumanku tadi siang juga bercanda?"

"Tapi Zoro…"

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku sudah mengangggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri, mungkin awalnya aku sempat memiliki rasa untukmu, tapi rasa itu sudah lama pudar sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Ha? jangan bercanda! Kalau kau sudah tidak lagi mencintaiku kenapa kau membalas ciumanku tadi siang?"

"Mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa tersisa, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir, rasanya itu bukan perasaan cinta, itu hanya perasaan sayang seorang kakak ke adiknya, aku selalu merasa nyaman saat bersamamu mungkin juga karena aku melihat sosok seorang adik di dirimu."

"Hmmm hehe baiklah, jadi benar dugaanku, pasti Law ya pria itu? Pria yang telah berhasil mencuri hatimu."

"Ha? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Haha pandangan matamu tidak bisa berbohong Nico Robin, setiap kau melihat dia bukan hanya bibirmu yang tersenyum tapi matamu juga ikut tersenyum, aku tidak pernah melihat kau memandang orang lain seperti saat kau memandang Law, bahkan saat kau memandangku."

"Fufufu jadi aku tetap ketahuan ya, padahal aku sudah berusaha menyembunyikannya, menyembunyikan perasaan yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan ini."

"Kenapa kau begitu pesimis? Kalau kau ingin menjadi kakakku kau harus memiliki jiwa optimis di dirimu! Hehe."

"Fufufu jadi kau sekarang menganggapku sebagai kakakmu," Robin mengusap-usap rambut Zoro.

"Tidak! Aku masih mencintaimu seperti sebelumnya bodoh!" wajah Zoro memerah.

"Hmmm maafkan aku ya Zoro, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu," Robin mengambil payungnya yang terjatuh dan perlahan melangkah menuju ke pintu keluar.

"Robin, jika kau sungguh-sungguh mencintainya cepat katakan padanya, tunjukan sikap kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintainya! Jangan sampai kau terlambat kemudian menyesal sepertiku," Zoro berdiri menghadap jendela memandangi padang rumput yang luas sembari menahan air matanya.

"Fufufu terima kasih Zoro, aku akan mengatakan padanya," Robin membuka pintu dan keluar.

"Sial! Kau sungguh beruntung Law," Zoro tersenyum dan meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

 **KYAAAAA FINALLY! Ini chapter favorite kuuu :3 yeay hihi**

 **Update kilat gara-gara emang gak sabar nge-publish chapter ini hehehehe :"D**

 **Btw pasti ada yang mikir "kok DF dia aneh ya, bisa terbang, ngilang, ngeluarin api, gak masuk akal!" Hehe coba dinget lagi nama DF nya apa, dan kemampuan DF nya apa :3 kalau gak salah sudah kujelasin di chapter 2 :"3**

 **DAAAAAN JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAK ;3 ARIGATOOO**


	7. I Need You Like a Heart Need The Beat

**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 : I Need You Like a Heart Need The Beat**

"Usopp, Chopper, Luffy coba lihat senjata terbaruku, AW SUPEEEERRR!"

"Waaaaah, sugooooii!"

"Kereeeeeeenn!"

"Kalian berempat berisik sekali! Sana sudah aku siapkan makanan untuk kalian di dapur! Nami-swaaaan, Robin-cwaaaaan makanan sudah siaaap."

"Robin masih tidur Sanji-kun."

"Hmmm kok tumben? Kalau begitu Nami-swan makan duluan saja yaaaa, aku sudah siapkan makanan spesial untuk cintaku Nami-swaaaan."

"Kenapa diluar berisik sekali?," Robin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sontak terkejut dan langsung duduk tertegun di atas ranjangnya. _"Aku mendengar suara mereka! Jangan-jangan…"_ Robin berlari keluar membanting pintu kamar dan tersenyum sumringah melihat pemandangan di depan matanya, ya teman-teman dan kapalnya telah kembali.

"Robiiiiin-chwaaan kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu!" Sanji pun memasang posisi sigap berlari dan menuju kearah Robin.

"Robin, kau sudah bangun rupanya, tumben sekali jam segini baru bangun," Nami menyapa Robin dari duduk santainya sambil membaca Koran.

"Robin, jangan sembarangan membanting pintu, bagaimana kalau nanti rusak?," Luffy menyilangkan kedua lengannya sambil memandang ke arah Robin.

"Iya dia benar" "Iya benar! Benar!" saut Usopp diikuti oleh Chopper.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Sunny tidak mungkin rusak hanya karna bantingan kecil seperti itu, Sunny adalah kapal yang supeeerr!" Franky mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Luffy, Usopp, dan Chopper.

"Yohoho selamat pagi Robin, maukah kau menunjukan celana dalammu?" Brook menuju ke arah Robin dan langsung saja mendapatkan tendangan dari si koki Sanji.

"Fufufu," _"syukurlah jadi semuanya hanya mimpi."_

"Robin-chwan ayo kita sarapan dulu, aku sudah menyiapkan masakan spesial untukmu," Sanji menggandeng tangan Robin dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Kemudian langkah Robin pun terhenti karena melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. _"A-Apa? I-Itu? Itu bukannya topi milik Law yang dia letakan di bawah kemarin malam, kenapa tempatnya masih tetap di situ? Jangan-jangan…"_

"Sanji! Di mana Law?"

"Law? Aku belum melihatnya dari tadi, ada apa Robin? Kenapa kau terlihat panik?"

Sontak Robin memungut topi Law dan berlari menuruni tangga dan melihat di sekitar dek, tapi dia tak melihat sosok seorang pria bermata abu-abu itu disana, Robin naik lagi ke dapur namun tetap tidak ada, dia memeriksa kamar pria juga tidak nampak sosok dari pria yang di cintainya itu, kemudian dia naik menuju ruang pengawasan.

"Zoro? Kau ada di sini rupanya! Apa kau mel…"

"Dia ada di bawah, di ruang akuarium."

"Zo-Zoro?"

"Kau mencari Law kan? Cepatlah kesana, mungkin dia sedang menunggumu."

"Terima kasih Zoro," Robin memeluk Zoro erat sambil meneteskan air mata.

"Oi Oi! Kenapa kau malah menangis! Sudah pergi sana temui pangeranmu!"

"Fufufu baiklah," Robin tersenyum sambil menghapus air matanya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Zoro.

" _Wanita itu, sangat menyebalkan! Aku mencoba membencinya namun aku malah makin mencintainya, sial!"_

Robin pun berlari cukup kencang menuju ke ruang akuarium. _"Apa benar dia ada disana?,"_ dia terus berlari dengan senyum dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya perlahan-lahan, dia menuruni tangga bawah dan sampailah di ruang akuarium.

"Huff huff huff," Robin sedikit membungkuk untuk mengatur nafasnya setelah berlarian kesana-sini.

"Nico-ya?"

Robin pun terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya, kemudian Robin mengalihkan pandangannya ke orang tersebut, dan ternyata "L-Law?!"

"Nico-ya? Kau kenapa? Sepertinya terlihat sedang buru-buru," Law berdiri dan menghampiri Robin.

"Law.. Trafalgar Law! Aku membencimu!" Robin menangis sangat kencang kemudian memeluk Law dengan sangat erat.

"Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh! Kau bodoh! Aku sangat membencimu."

"Ni.. Nico-ya? A-apa yang terjadi?," Law terkejut dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu bodoh! Mengertilah sedikit."

Pelukan Robin semakin kencang, tangisannya pun semakin menjadi-jadi. "Aku bersyukur itu ternyata hanya sebuah mimpi, aku takut kehilanganmu, aku membutuhkanmu seperti jantung membutuhkan detaknya," tiba-tiba tangan Law mulai melingkar di tubuh Robin, Law mulai membalas pelukan Robin.

"Jadi kau juga bermimpi kejadian yang sama, aku juga sangat takut Nico-ya, aku juga sangat takut kehilanganmu."

Robin yang terkejut dengan ucapan Law pun sontak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Law? Ma-maksudmu?"

"Disaat sebelum aku menghembuskan nafas terakhir aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi saat itu tiba-tiba mulutku sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat."

Law menggengam kedua tangan Robin "Nico-ya, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu! Sama sepertimu aku juga sangat membutuhkanmu Nico-ya."

"L-Law.. aku juga.."

"Kau juga mencintaiku bukan? Aku sudah mendengar semuanya saat kau mengatakan padaku ketika aku sedang sekarat."

Robin menundukan kepala dengan wajah memerah dan mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Hmmm Law ini aku bawakan topimu."

"Wah terima kasih, sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan topiku hehe."

"Hmmm jadi kau sudah mendengar semua perkataanku waktu itu?"

"Iya semuanya."

"Hmmm…."

"Terima kasih Nico-ya, aku sangat senang sekali ketika mendengarmu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, pada saat itu aku pikir aku sudah siap untuk pergi dengan tenang."

"Sudah hentikan Law! Jangan bahas itu lagi!," Robin menangis sambil tertunduk.

Law pun mengangkat dagu Robin dan mulai mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis, sekarang kan aku ada disini, ayo kita mulai dari awal."

Robin pun melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Law dan membalas ciuman dari Law, Law juga melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul Robin dan mereka berdua berciuman sembari menjadi tontonan para ikan yang ada di akuarium.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, Law?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Fufufu," Mereka berdua menyilangkan jari kelingking mereka.

" _Terima kasih telah mencintaiku, Nico Robin,"_ Law tersenyum sembari memandang senyuman manis Nico Robin.

* * *

"Ngihihi jadi misiku berhasil lagi?"

" _Iya kau berhasil, terima kasih telah membantu Law menemukan cinta dalam hidupnya."_

"Tidak masalah, ini adalah janjiku sejak dulu, aku akan membantu sebisaku untuk membahagiakannya."

" _Terima kasih banyak, kamu masih yang terbaik, selamat tinggal."_

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, aku masih sangat mencintaimu, kumohon jangan pergi, Rocinante."

 **-THE END-**

* * *

 **YOOOOOSSH! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaaaa :"D**

 **Terima kasih buat yang sudah bacaaa :")**

 **Terima kasih buat yang nyempatin nge-review :")**

 **Terima kasih buat semuaaaaaa hehehe :"D**

 **Maaf ya kalau ceritanya kurang greget :") newbie hihi tapi bakal berusaha lebih bagus lagi kok di next story :)**

 **SEE YOU ON THE NEXT STORY!**


End file.
